Winner at a Losing Game
by Chibi1Dante
Summary: Kind of a Crack story but also yaoi. NeroxDante with a bit of VergilxDante. Vergil and Nero moved in with Dante and what is in their hearts, is hidden...until another founds out.
1. Track 1

_**Winner at a Losing Game**_

**Track 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor any of it's characters, etc and I do not own the song 'Winner at a losing game'. **

A/N: This is my first fan fiction and yaoi so please go easy on me.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-_

"What?!" Vergil shouted into the phone. A business person started to babble into his ear and he immediately hung up. Sighing, he held back the urge to throw the phone a crossed the room. Moving in with Dante might not have been one of his best ideas…actually, it was one of his worst. It was only his first day living there and the phone had awoken him from his slumber. Now, he was in a cranky mood. That twin of his owned this shop and, yet, he didn't answer his own phone every time it rang. Vergil had started to walk out of the room and then-

_Ring….Ring….Rin-_

"Enough!" Vergil had silenced the phone permanently with Yamato. _A pointless use of Yamato._ he thought, pushing the sliced phone in the trash. _Dante should be answering the phone not me._ He stopped at that thought and looked around. Where _was_ Dante? By now, he thought he would've seen his twin. Maybe…he left? Moving from that room, the silver-haired male looked around and found a doppelganger asleep and shirtless, on a couch. Vergil stopped his hand from grabbing his sword. _He's **still** sleeping?_ Dante moved a bit in his sleep and his arm fell off the couch. For a couple minutes, Vergil had unconsciously watched his sleeping brother. He had finally snapped out of it and walked out of the room. _He'll wake up eventually…_

2 hours later

"Dante, you're not up _**yet?**_" Vergil was starting to getting even more pissed. Either Dante was sick, or not sleeping lately caught up with him. _How long has he even been asleep? _he wondered, _He passed out before me._ Counting off on his gloved fingers, he had counted 15 hours. Who slept that long? He couldn't figure it out. Well, there was one last thing before harming him. Leaning, he got close to his ear and took a slightly deep breath.

"DANTE!" He stood up straight, proud of himself, and watched his brother's reaction. As if it was a natural reaction, Dante had pulled out Ebony and had it aimed at Vergil's head. Of course, Vergil didn't even budge. He just stood there, looking down at his half-asleep brother. Dante lowered his gun, noticing that he was aiming it at Vergil.

"Don't wake me up." he said, simply. Slowly, he sat up and mumbled a couple things; cracking his arms afterwards. Vergil rolled his eyes and walked out of the room; dealing with Dante could be a pain. Sometimes he wondered why he even agreed to move in. Dante watched the other twin walk out and shrugged, not really caring. He glanced around the room, seeing a pizza box with one slice left in it. _It's probably bad by now…_ he thought, remembering the consequence of eating bad pizza.

"You had two calls," Vergil loudly said from the other room. Dante glanced in his direction and noticed that he didn't even put Ebony away just yet. Sighing, he placed the special handgun in it's rightful place and stood up.

"Who was it?" He asked, walking into the same room as Vergil.

"The first time was a business person."

"The second time?"

"I didn't get that far."

"What? Did they hang up on you."

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"You're starting to piss me off more Vergil. Who was it?"

"I told you I don't know. Your phone doesn't either."

"No shit. I don't have caller idea."

"That's not what I meant." Dante was confused by now. Vergil was hiding something and he knew it. But how to get it out of him? The last 'member' who had moved in, apparently woke up. The twins looked up at another silver-haired male; Nero.

"Hey, kid." Dante said, "Took you long enough to wake up." Vergil had a vexed look on his face.

"You woke up late too." he said. Nero was holding his head with his human hand and mumbled something. Dante took this change to show Nero's issue.

"Hey, _kid_, you need to speak up like a big boy." He quickly dodged a punch from the Ex-order and laughed. The anger-management issues were showing.

"Shut it, Dante," Nero said, talking in a pissed tone. Vergil decided to leave the two be and walked off. _No point in dealing with two kids. _he thought. Dante thought about the previous night and started laughing. Nero raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?" Dante smirked.

"I know why you're pissed…it's a little something called a hangover."

"I **don't** have a hangover."

"Drinking 'til you drop gives you one."

"I said I don't have it."

"Just because you say you don't have it, doesn't mean that you don't."  
"What?" Dante shook his head and walked over to his desk. The chair was flipped to it's side and had a blade stuck in the bottom. He gave a curious look at it and lifted it up.

"Who was practicing their throwing knives skills?" he asked, pulling out the blade with ease. Nero shrugged and sat down on the pool table; he didn't want to be near Dante at the moment. Vergil had walked into the bathroom to get changed. A nice blue collard shirt and black dress pants. For some reason, he was in the mood to be 'dressy'. Dante looked around and then stared at a certain part on his desk. Even though his head was pounding, Nero had to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"My phone…"

"What about it?"

"It's gone." He listed off the previous events and filled in the blank. A six letter word starting with V and ending with L.

"Hey, Nero?" Dante said, actually calling the other male by his name. The Ex-Order member looked at him, curiously.

"What?"

"Did you know that Vergil stole something of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"It has four legs, can't walk, and is a replica of an animal." Nero looked so confused. Was Dante drunk? What could he be talking about. Shaking his head, he decided to leave him be and left the room. Dante laughed after a bit and put his feet on the desk. Nero sat on the couch, in the other room, and thought about what Dante had said.

"Four legs…can't walk…and a replica of an animal? Wha?" It was even more confusing the more he talked about it. Finally, it hit him. A while ago, he had bought a little cat statue for good luck. It reminded him of himself because one of it's arms were discolored. _Vergil…stole it? No._ he knew he shouldn't over think it; but his mind wouldn't let him. Dante yawned a bit and looked at his mirror when it walked into the room.

"Dressy?"

"Don't ask." Vergil said, walking over to the jukebox. He was bored earlier and had added new music; along with the help of Lady. Curious, he flipped through the titles and pressed a button…nothing happened.

"Just hit it, it'll work." Dante said, closing his eyes. Vergil shook his head and kept pushing the button; failure coming his way. Sighing, he punched it and it started playing an unfamiliar song.

'_Have you ever had to love someone,_

_Who just don't feel the same?_

_Tryin' to make someone care for you,_

_Like the way I do,_

_Is like tryin' to catch the rain._

_And if love is really forever,_

_I'm a winner at a losing game.'_

Vergil raised an eyebrow at the song and didn't remember adding it. Figuring that Lady probably did, he shrugged it off and went to go push another button. But, he stopped when Dante spoke up.

"Don't change it," he said, a bit quickly and unexpected. Vergil was even more curious about the some now. Did…Dante add it? Nope, he was a rock lover.

"Why?" Dante realized what he had said and shook his head, closing his eyes again and leaning back. Nero had reentered the room and was dressed in his usual outfit; minus the coat.

"What are you listening to?" he asked. Vergil shrugged and changed it anyways. Nothing happened. Getting irritated, he punched it harder this time and the jukebox went completely silent.

"How many things are you going to break?" Dante asked, sitting up. Nero looked at Vergil and thought for a moment.

"Vergil…do you have a cat statue?" Now Vergil was confused even more. Dante laughed and got up; his plan was already working. _Too easy_ he thought, sitting on the couch.

"No…"

"Oh…because Dante said you had it."

"I have a figurine."

"Let me see." Vergil walked away from the jukebox and out of the room; with Nero following. They reached his room and Vergil showed him the 'figurine'.

"That's the statue." Nero snatched it from Vergil and looked a bit pissed. Vergil shook his head.

"It's a figurine. Look at it closely." Nero studied the cat and noticed that the arm wasn't discolored. _Maybe Dante was confused?_ He stopped that thought and gave Vergil the statue back.

"I am so confused right now…Damn hangover." Nero walked out of the room and headed to the one he knew Dante was in. But, he stopped when he heard faint singing…it was Dante.

"_Have you ever had to love someone, that just don't feel the same?_" Nero listened to him sing it and finally walked in, seeing Dante a bit startled. That was unusual for him.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Nero questioned, sitting down. Dante nodded.

"I'm sure. Unless I'm too drunk to remember."

"Why are you being so confusing today?"

"Just in the mood since Vergil broke my phone."

"How do you know?"

"Found it in my trash can." Dante stretched a bit and yawned; he was still tired even though he got his whole 15 hours. Nero stayed silent and seemed to have went into a daze. After the silence had became too loud, Dante ad to break it.

"You didn't hear me right?" Nero shrugged and closed his eyes; playing Dante singing in his head again. Dante sounded so good. It was just another thing to add to his list of reasons why he had a crush on the male. But, he thought the song suited him better then Dante; since he thought the male didn't feel like that. Vergil didn't bother to leave his room for now. Instead, he was flipping through a small stack of letters he had received from a couple people. He had contacted them earlier and now was reading what their replies were. Sighing and becoming annoyed, he threw them and laid back on his bed; they all had the same response.

"You never answered me." Dante said, now basically staring at Nero. The other male didn't even respond in any way this time; which made Dante a bit pissed.

"It suites me better." Nero finally said, getting up and leaving the room. Dante was left confused to the point that he was speechless. What did Nero mean it suited him better? Dante liked that song because he thought that it suited him; even though it wasn't rock. Ignoring it for now, he stretched along the couch and put his hands behind his head. _Damn kid. How drunk am I?_

A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry that I suck at writing but I thought that I might as well try… . Yes, I do have a rule with continuing. If I suck so bad, I'll stop. But to continue, I have to have at least 2 good reviews. Otherwise, I'll think that I suck and not continue it. When I post a chapter, either the next day or the same day, I'll add a Chibi Chapter. Well, thank you for reading! Even if you didn't like it.


	2. Chibi Chapter 1

_**Chibi Chapter 1**_

A/N: In the chibi chapters, please note that all of the characters are chibi.

"What the hell?" Chibi Nero said, looking at his chibified body. He scratched his head a bit and stopped, feeling something there. _What the?_ he ran to the nearest mirror and his already large eyes grew larger. He had cat ears on his head. Chibi Dante sat up and yawned, looking around. When his eyes sat on Chibi Nero, he started laughing.

"Hey, kid," he said, "You look even more like a kid." He looked around, wondering if his twin was the same. Yep, Chibi Vergil didn't seem to mind the change and, apparently, hadn't noticed the bunny ears popping out of his head. Chibi Dante covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. But, still, he made a 'pfft' noise and started busting out laughing. Chibi Vergil looked at Chibi Dante and tilted his head.

"Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" He questioned. Chibi Nero had fell to his knees and was leaning on one arm while he was banging the fist of the other on the ground.

"Years and years," he cried, "I tried to look older and failed." He sniffled and looked at the mirror again. _Maybe it's just an effect of growing?_ he shook his head, that was nonsense. Hey all had to take a while to get used to their new forms.

3 ½ hours later

Chibi Dante let out a sigh and looked at Chibi Nero, a smirk coming a crossed his face. Chibi Nero's eye twitched a bit as he took a step back.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, a bit scared of what the other chibified person might do. Chibi Dante licked his lips and glomped Chibi Nero.

"Vergil! Help!" He said, small tars forming in his eyes. Chibi Vergil just smiled and crossed his arms, watching the mishap happen. Chibi Dante started to wrestle with Chibi Nero, just for fun.

"C'mon kid, I know you can win eventually!" he said, "Just use your glow stick for help!" Chibi Nero growled and started to actually wrestle back.

"It's not a glow stick!"

"Yes it is!"

"Stop calling it that!"

"Fine. I'll call it your stick." Chibi Nero's face turned red and he pushed Chibi Dante off of him. Chibi Vergil seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"Don't call it that either! That's even worse!" Chibi Dante laughed at what the other had said and walked over to his bunny twin.

"Hey, Vergil," He said, "I think I have an idea for Nero." Vergil raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"What?"

"He's a pervert!" Chibi Nero's face got even more red and he shook it back and forth.

"I am not!" Chibi Dante and Vergil laughed at his reaction and they all eventually settled down.

"So," Chibi Dante said, "How did we get here?"

A/N: Yes, all chibi chapters are short. XD That's how they are. But, you don't have to leave a review for them if you don't want to.


End file.
